


Gotta Score Higher than Stilinski

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny accidentally hooks up with Stilinski, Jackson's none too happy about it. He's even more pissed when Danny scores Stilinski with an 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not just skill..

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

“I totally did something I shouldn't have,” Danny says as he rubs a hand back and forth over his nose and forehead.

 

“Who?” Jackson asks with an arched eyebrow.

 

Danny opens his mouth as though he's going to protest but then closes it before opening it again and then promptly shutting it. His eyes squint the longer he looks at Jackson and then his Adam's Apple bobs as he swallows deeply.

 

“We both know you meant someone rather than something,” Jackson says with a knowing look.

 

Danny tilts his head to the side and finally nods in agreement.

 

“So, who?” Jackson questions.

 

Danny puffs his cheeks as he turns slightly pink, but then clears his throat and quite calmly states, “Stilinski.”

 

Jackson's expression falls quickly to represent exactly what he's thinking: _what the fuck_. “How do you _accidentally_ fuck Stilinski?!”

 

“It _just_ happened,” Danny excuses with his arms by his sides and his hands wide open, while his eyebrows scrunch up.

 

Jackson's expression of _are you fucking serious_ becomes even more pronounced as he tilts his chin further down and in, and his left eyebrow moves further up. “You have been turning down his advances for longer than you've been denying that I'm your type, so enlighten me on how that can _just_ happen.”

 

“Well..” Danny trails off with a look.

 

Jackson's face drops as he sputters before he gets a hold of himself and puts on his disappointed expression again. “That was one bj.” If he says it like that instead of the full word then it's like they're not actually talking about _it._ “And it happened once and yet you said at the time, plus _still do_ , that I'm not your type,” Jackson reminds and then adds, “even though I obviously am.”

 

“With him it was also only one bj too,” Danny retorts. “Well..” Danny trails off again as he tilts his head to the side.

 

“What happened?” Jackson prompts instead of getting sidetracked by that 'well' for the moment.

 

“We were clubbing,” Danny starts.

 

“Hmm,” Jackson dubiously nudges him to go on.

 

“Separately,” Danny enunciates.

 

“Right,” Jackson responds even more dubiously. Not because he doesn't believe that they were clubbing separately, as that is quite credible, but because he's just waiting to see what reason his best friend will come up with to justify 'accidentally' fucking Stilinski.

 

“I'd seen him, he was having fun with the drag queens.” Jackson knows the ones he's talking about because Jackson has gone out clubbing with Danny on a few occasions and you can't miss them, especially when they're all over you and you have to beg your best friend to save you because as lovely as they are, no thank you. “At one point though, he comes up to me and he's like 'honey' in a really loud voice and with a really panicky face. And he gets all up in me and he says in a lower voice 'so sorry for what's about to happen, please go along with it' and then he just plants a kiss on me. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he put his hands over mine and broke the kiss before I could. And then there was a guy looming over us, and Stiles was like 'this is my boyfriend' while looking at me with pleading eyes.” Danny looks at Jackson with eyes that say you totally gotta understand this. “So, I was nice, like I am, and pretended with him until the guy was finally convinced and left.”

 

“How did the bj come about?” Jackson protests because Danny is taking way too long to get to the important part.

 

Danny exhales and then quickly says. “He said that he would offer to make it up to me with an orgasm if he didn't already know I wouldn't want it.”

 

“At which point you said: 'exactly'.” Jackson replies with the logical thing that Danny should have said.

 

“At which point,” Danny repeats and corrects, “I thought what the fuck and said 'actually, let's put your mouth to good use.'”

 

“You did not say it like that.” Jackson responds, with wide eyes and mouth contorted in disgust.

 

“Pretty much like that,” Danny grins.

 

Jackson scoffs. “You have such stupid lines.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes in response and finally gets to the point. “He went down on me and he fucking loved it so much that when I put my mouth on him I had to give him a bit of help so he didn't blow his load straight away.”

 

“You did not give head back!” Jackson accuses, because back then, when Jackson had given Danny head, Danny hadn't returned the favour, at all.

 

Danny doesn't miss a beat, knows that Jackson is comparing. “You were trying to prove that I was your type, I wasn't gonna give in!” Danny says of his time with Jackson.

 

“I made you come,” Jackson says with a tone which clearly states 'what else did you want?'.

 

Danny nods. “It was still a 7,” he replies with a shrug.

 

“For a first time,” Jackson reminds.

 

“Stiles was better,” Danny claims.

 

“He was not,” Jackson retorts with an offended look.

 

“Was too,” Danny replies.

 

“It wasn't his first time,” Jackson protests.

 

“It was,” Danny corrects.

 

“What did he get?” Jackson impatiently demands.

 

“An 8,” Danny replies in a calm tone.

 

“He did _not_ ,” Jackson protests much like he has been doing this whole conversation, but with a higher pitched tone.

 

Danny nods. “He did,” Danny replies once again.

 

“How was he better?” Jackson asks like Danny should have already given him that information.

 

Danny sighs softly but Jackson doesn't budge. Danny arches an eyebrow, “You know how he talks all the time?”

 

“Hm.” Jackson replies in a short manner.

 

“He didn't stop _even_ when his month was full,” Danny explains.

 

“What did he say?” Jackson asks with squinted eyes.

 

“Dunno,” Danny admits. “Not the point though. The vibrations on my cock though, that was what was important. The skill might not have all been there," Danny concedes. "But he was so amazingly enthusiastic that it didn't matter. In fact, it was awesome.” Danny claims.

 

“You scored him higher than me,” Jackson accuses.

 

“That's what I said earlier,” Danny retorts like they haven't just spent however long talking about the reason why. And then, annoyed, says, “You complained about my come even though I clearly warned you and started to back away from your mouth. In fact, you were the one who willingly and eagerly followed.”

 

Jackson ignores the last part and says, “I still swallowed,” like that should make everything better.

 

“You bitched about it for the longest time after and then you were pissy, plus-”

 

“You gave me a 7 for attitude rather than the actual bj,” Jackson concludes in a disapproving tone.

 

“I wasn't able to enjoy my afterglow,” Danny concludes.

 

“I demand you score me better.”

 

Danny smiles when he says, “No can do.”

 

“Yes, _can_ do.” Jackson enunciates.

 

“Nope,” Danny softly shakes his head from one side to the other and then back. “Afterglow is an important factor.”

 

“I demand a redo then.”

 

“You and your demands,” Danny comments. “You want to give me another bj?”

 

“I want you to give me a fair score.”

 

“It _was_ a fair score.”

 

“You didn't score me solely on the blowjob,” Jackson's finally said the word, might as well really, seeing as he is offering Danny another.

 

“Even if you do it again, I still won't,” Danny explains.

 

“What would the score have been solely for the head?” Jackson asks instead.

 

“Doesn't work like that,” Danny calmly answers.

 

“Just try.”

 

“Nope,” Danny replies softly shaking his head.

 

“You just want me to give you head again because I was so awesome.” Jackson smirks with a know-it-all expression.

 

Danny doesn't rise to it, they are trying to goad each other, push each other's buttons to see who will give in first, and Danny already knows that he's won this time no matter what Jackson says. “You believe what you like.”

 

Jackson stays silent for a moment, ready to retort, but then he gives in. “I'm gonna wow you,” Jackson declares.

 

“If I let you,” Danny retorts.

 

Jackson looks at him with an arched eyebrow and a snort. “Please.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes, ok, so maybe, they both kind of won. Danny gives in too and brings his hands down to his trousers.

 

“I'll do that,” Jackson says as Danny begins to curl his fingers around his jeans so he can get the top button undone.

 

Danny arches his eyebrows with a smirk and lets go, hands and arms splaying wide. “Have at it.”

 

And Jackson does.

 

 


	2. .. Attitude counts too.

“I need to sit down,” Danny whines a couple of minutes after Jackson has gotten his mouth on him. He'd gone into it head first - without hesitation like their first time together, and without foreplay too, wanting to show off skills which he didn't yet have at the time- taking in as much of Danny as he could.

 

The thing is, Jackson is a werewolf now and although he's still struggling, he's not backing off like he had done the first time. He slows himself down, swallows around Danny, and then moves a bit back before he moves further forward. And Jackson's throat working around Danny's length has Danny on the edge pretty much right away which is shown by his knees buckling as his legs lose strength.

 

Jackson though, doesn't let him sit, slides his hands up Danny's lower legs to his thighs and then around, grabbing a palm full of each of Danny's ass globes as he slides down the rest of the way on Danny's length.

 

Danny's legs go jelly like and the only thing keeping him upright is Jackson with his mouth around Danny's cock, his lips against Danny's shaven skin and his hands holding onto his butt cheeks tight, forearms bracketing his upper legs and holding him in place.

 

“Gods,” Danny moans, absolutely broken already.

 

Jackson chuckles and looks up at Danny. Danny can see his eyes watering but also the pleased expression he has on his face.

 

“Breathe,” Danny reminds in a shaky voice. And Jackson unwillingly backs off with suction until his lips no longer touch Danny. But he keeps looking up at his best friend and extends his tongue, swipes it across Danny's slit once and then twice before he presses the strong muscle forward.

 

“I'm gonna come,” Danny warns as his eyes tightly shut closed.

 

Jackson's tongue slips away but Danny is pretty sure he's still gonna come even with no stimulation until one of Jackson's hands disappears from an ass cheek and Danny feels a tight pressure around the base of his cock.

 

“Not long enough for you to give me a proper score,” Jackson justifies with a hoarse voice.

 

Danny makes a complaining sound because that totally had been long enough for a score. But he can't do anything because Jackson's grip is tight and when Danny brings a hand down to try and dislodge Jackson's hand, it doesn't even twitch.

 

Danny opens his eyes back up to Jackson's smug face and slowly says, “ _This_ is what's gonna bring your score down.”

 

“I'll make up for it,” Jackson assures, voice already sounding better as he starts to heal.

 

“Attitude has a factor in the score, remember?” Danny reminds with squinted eyes.

 

“Perfectly,” Jackson says as he bats his eyes at Danny.

 

“Not so sure you can make up for it,” Danny argues with a yawn as though he's bored. He's aching to come, and he desperately wants Jackson's mouth back on him, and goading usually works to get Jackson to do what he wants.

 

“I'm gonna prove to you that I can,” Jackson retorts.

 

“Go on then,” Danny replies with a nudge of his hips towards Jackson, happy his goading seems to have worked.

 

“I will,” Jackson replies, fingers squeezing around Danny but tuts as he keeps Danny from getting his cock in Jackson's mouth. “Not just yet though.” Danny exhales hard through his mouth. “Otherwise you're gonna come as soon as I let you inside my mouth.”

 

“I'm not that close,” Danny protests.

 

“The whine in your tone begs to differ,” Jackson teases.

 

“That's because you're leaving me hanging,” Danny full out whines.

 

“Hmm,” Jackson replies and stays silent, eyes locking with Danny's lust covered ones.

 

“Not on edge anyone,” Danny finally says with a soft voice after a moment.

 

“No?” Jackson teases.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Ok,” Jackson moves forward until his lips touch the head of Danny's cock and he drops a kiss there before he backs off once more. Danny begins to protest but Jackson finally releases his cock, the other hand at his back moving towards the middle to compensate for the change and to keep balancing Danny, and brings the now free hand down to his own trousers as he stares back up at Danny. Danny stops protesting and instead watches as Jackson undoes the first button of his trousers. The human's mouth feels dry and his cock jumps and that is fucking hot, but still: “Sure you're gonna have the focus to both bring me _and_ you to orgasm?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Jackson answers.

 

“With a sloppy score,” Danny observes.

 

“I know you're trying to egg me on so I'll get a move on,” Jackson reveals.

 

Danny hisses at him playfully and when that provokes a small giggle out of Jackson, Danny makes puppy eyes at him instead, “Please.”

 

Jackson bites the side of his lip as the request sparks pleasure in him, and then concedes, moving his head forward and sticking out his tongue to lave Danny's cock from root to tip again and again. Danny moans and Jackson moves just to the head, tonguing the slit before applying pressure and then once again dragging his tongue all over the head.

 

For as much as Jackson bragged about getting them both off, he hasn't touched his cock apart from getting it out, the phallus hard and red, pointing up in the air and giving Danny a perfect view.

 

“Mmmm,” Danny utters and brings a hand to cup Jackson's neck, making sure he doesn't exert pressure because at the end of the day, this is still about Jackson demanding a score, and he's not helping him with it.

 

Danny does stroke Jackson's nape though and that on its own has the effect of Jackson moaning and enveloping Danny's cock with his lips. Jackson sucks at the head and nibbles, teeth carefully raking across the sensitive skin and getting Danny to moan loudly and tighten his hand around the back of Jackson's neck.

 

“Fuck,” Danny moans with eyes scrunched tight. Whilst he would prefer Jackson's mouth around his whole length, Jackson has managed to bring him back to the edge just like that.

 

Jackson draws back. “Nope, blow job only.”

 

Danny doesn't care about _that_ right now, but he does desperately want to come. “Jackson, please,” Danny whines and this time applies pressure at the back of Jackson's neck. Jackson moves forwards and Danny thanks the heavens as he looks up but all he feels is a cold blow on his cock.

 

“Let's see how much further I can bring that score down again,” Jackson muses.

 

“You can't,” Danny begs.

 

“I can't bring my score down anymore? Then I'm either doing real bad, or so amazingly well I've both tipped and broken the scales,” Jackson grins.

 

“You can't _stop_ , you arse,” Danny corrects.

 

“Pretty sure I can seeing as the mouth is mine,” Jackson retorts.

 

Danny rolls his eyes and moves his free hand that's not at Jackson's neck to his cock.

 

Jackson arches an eyebrow in challenge and Danny takes it, he doesn't need a mouth to finish and Jackson should know better. So he closes his hand around his cock before stroking down and then up to the tip. It's a relief and he moans. But Jackson just grins and watches as Danny keeps fisting his cock. Danny's a bit disappointed but at this point he just wants to get off with or without Jackson's help.

 

He can feel the tingling starting at his feet, his breath catching as his whole body begins to burn up from the inside out. His mouth runs away from him as his toes curl, his back bows as he puts his weight on Jackson's neck, and then he's crying out loud.

 

Not because of his orgasm like he had expected, but because Jackson has once more tightened his fingers around the base of his cock and also moved his other hand from Danny's back to Danny's sack where he gently but firmly pulled on Danny's balls.

 

“What are you doing?” Danny growls even as he keeps fighting to reach his orgasm, hand flying over his cock, trying to tip himself over the edge despite Jackson's hands staying in place.

 

“What good would it do to my score to have _you_ bring yourself to orgasm?” Jackson innocently asks.

 

“I'm going to throttle you,” Danny threatens.

 

“Maybe after your orgasm,” Jackson suggests.

 

The feeling of almost there dissipates and Danny is pissed as fuck, but also without energy, so before his legs give up on him he decides to gently fall back on his butt.

 

When he lands he notes that Jackson is no longer holding onto him, must have let go of him so that he didn't injure Danny, which he is of course very thankful for. Although it still doesn't make up for the no orgasm.

 

When Danny looks up at Jackson, his best friend is watching him, eyes turned gold, and a couple of fangs showing.

 

“You alright there?” Danny checks.

 

Jackson nods and moves forward, straddling Danny until their cocks touch. Danny's body jolts and he makes to grab for Jackson's cock, but Jackson stops him with a hand around his wrist and then pushes him to lay on the floor with his other hand at Danny's chest. Then he looks back at Danny's cock, the tip of it touching Jackson's. The werewolf shuffles back, head drawing down towards Danny's cock.

 

“Teeth,” Danny reminds.

 

Jackson looks up at him with a lecherous grin, mouth hovering just over Danny's aching cock.

 

“Jackson,” Danny warns.

 

But Jackson goes for it, mouth enveloping Danny's whole length. It doesn't hurt, and whilst Danny can feel some teeth, they do not feel lethally pointy which means Jackson must have made sure to recede them.

 

Jackson begins to draw back but Danny brings his free hand to the back of Jackson's neck and exerts pressure again. Jackson of course, surpasses it and draws back fully, bringing the hand at Danny's chest to grab Danny's other wrist which he lays on the floor like the other.

 

“Not going anywhere,” Jackson assures and proves himself by taking in Danny's length again, tongue swiping where it can reach, and then Jackson begins to bob his head up and down at a ferocious, supernatural speed and Danny can't do anything but feel, even losing the strength to keep his head lifted enough to watch Jackson shower attention on his cock.

 

Danny writhes under the assault and Jackson moans around him.

 

Danny responds in kind with aborted moans, “Oh, Go– Oh, Fu–”

 

Jackson takes him in one more time, and stays with his lips glued to Danny's groin, his throat working around Danny's cock and his tongue rubbing against a thick vein.

 

This time, when Danny's body tenses with how close he is, it goes through the whole process of not just falling but crashing over the edge. The heat of Jackson's mouth leaves him in the middle of him releasing his seed for a split second but it's replaced by the heat of both of Jackson's hands enveloping his length.

 

Danny moans and moans as his body shakes, and then he moans some more through the aftershocks when Jackson swipes his tongue over the head of Danny's cock. His body goes lax and he revels in his languid, blissed state when Jackson releases his length after he finishes milking Danny. He hears Jackson whine, and then moan before his stomach is being hit with hot liquid, followed by Jackson looking to be falling on top of him before he adjusts his angle and only falls on Danny's side. Danny adjust his arm so that Jackson can lay his head on Danny's bicep. “Thanks,” Jackson gratefully murmurs.

 

Danny smiles at Jackson who has managed to not only waste Danny but himself too, and they lay quiet with only a rumble coming from Jackson's contented chest which Danny isn't even sure Jackson's fully aware of.

 

Danny thinks he falls asleep, but it can only be for less than a minute because Jackson's come is still cooling on his stomach.

 

“You're rubbing your come into me,” Danny breaks the silence.

 

The werewolf immediately stills, hands backing off in shock. “I-” Jackson starts but stops.

 

“Keep going,” Danny says after a few moments in which Jackson doesn't do or say anything, just keeps staring at Danny's stomach where he had indeed been rubbing his come into Danny's skin.

 

“I don't even know why-” Jackson protests but Danny interrupts him.

 

“Yes, you do,” Danny retorts. It may not be at the forefront of Jackson's mind but if he thinks for only a few seconds he'll get to the answer. But Danny doesn't give him the time to get there, says instead, “I want to be your boyfriend.”

 

“I-uh.”

 

“Yes?” Danny asks.

 

Jackson clears his throat. “Will you-uh.” Jackson stops himself.

 

“You have to actually finish the question,” Danny says with a smile.

 

Jackson looks at him for a good moment. “I'm gonna do no such thing. We're already together,” he confidently responds.

 

“Just like that,” Danny says with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Just like that,” Jackson repeats in a certain tone.

 

Danny rolls his eyes but smiles.

 

“My score?” Jackson asks almost instantly.

 

“You scored higher than Stilinski,” Danny concedes.

 

“How much higher?” Jackson checks.

 

“Higher,” Danny annoyingly answers.

 

“Give me a score,” Jackson insists.

 

“Nope,” Danny contradicts.

 

“The blowjob was meant to give me a score,” Jackson says expectantly.

 

“Instead,” Danny very seriously begins, although he can't hold it for long at all, “You got a boyfriend.” Danny grins.

 

Jackson can't help himself and swoops down to kiss Danny. Danny can taste his semen inside Jackson's mouth and on his lips where some of it landed when Jackson had backed away earlier but he doesn't have near enough time to chase the taste.

 

“That was mushy,” Jackson observes.

 

“You loved it,” Danny replies.

 

“Give me my score.”

 

Danny grins, takes the time to swipe a thumb over one of Jackson's cheeks, coming away with some more of his semen before he pops his thumb in his mouth. Jackson stares intently as Danny licks his thumb and Danny tries to go for some more of his come on Jackson's face but the werewolf moves his face just slightly out of reach. “Higher than Stilinki,” Danny finally repeats.

 

Jackson rolls his eyes but concedes. “Can't wait to shove it in Stilinski's face.”

 

“You're not gonna do that,” Danny opposes with a sure tone.

 

“Why?” Jackson frowns but rests his head on Danny's arm again within touching distance.

 

Danny takes advantage and licks a stripe up Jackson's cheek to clean the rest of the come from his face. It's met with a half-hearted _urgh_ and Danny lets it go without comment to say, “Because I am a gentleman and I don't discuss sexual encounters with my best friend.”

 

“Now that your best friend is your boyfriend, you do.” Jackson argues. “Plus there best not be any new sexual encounters with anyone besides me.”

 

“Only with you,” Danny ensures and replies, “I expect the same of you.”

 

Jackson opens his mouth to respond but then closes it. He thinks about how the blowjob he'd first given Danny had been at a time when him and Lydia were about to break up for the last time but had still officially been together and so he takes a moment. Then he looks into Danny's eyes, lets his expression speak for him, tell Danny how truthful he is when he finally solemnly responds, “Yours.” Before he leans down and softly brushes his lips against Danny's, watching as his best friend now turned boyfriend, smiles so wide it reaches his eyes as he returns the kiss.

 

“You're still not my type,” Danny tries to say with a straight tone but fails.

 

Jackson chuckles in response and closes their lips tighter together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finished for now.


End file.
